Promised Mortality or Unknown Immortality
by Lewis The King
Summary: Orochimaru's thoughts on life and immortality


I do not own Naruto™

Promised Morality Or Unknown Immortality

Orochimaru was a complicated man, he did not desire immortality, rather he feared the thought of mortality. Once he had loved his village more than anything else, but his fight with **_HIM_** had changed that, for indeed Hanzo of the salamander had created a monster, unintentionally though it may have been. Orochimaru feared above all things death and a jaded old man was the cause and _epitome_ of his fear, he promised that he would never under estimate any one _ever_ again.

When he was but a child he had been placed on a team with the worst, and one of the best in his class under the soon to be Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. They had quickly learned team work due to the the third great shinobi world war, it was either work together or die alone, and he rather feared such an occurrence sp had worked together with his team mates before finally they were all on equal ground, incredibly high ground through it was. They had then been forced off to the harshest battle grounds in the current war, Amegakure or the Village Hidden In The Rain where they had faced the strongest man that they thought they would ever see, they were wrong. Although they had lost to Hanzo of the Salamander and who could blame them, the newly dubbed Legendary Three Ninja had gained a title, one which _Hanzo_ of the Salamander had bestowed upon them, Sanin.

He meets a small boy trained in the use of medical Chakra rivaling his _teammate,_ his name is Kabuto. Four of his experiments have went well and so he assigns them to protect him, after all how could one be bothered to fight canon fodder when he could simply relax and watch his creations do it, somehow this brings a slight amount of pride to him. He finds Kimimaro lying on a bank of river with many bones protruding from his body and it is painfully obvious to him that the boy had the Dead Bone Pulse, a bloodline which let the user withdraw and regrow any bone within their body. Jugo comes to him with a power which he had seen only a few times before, the boy wished for him to remove his berserk-er state, a feat which he was unable to perform so instead he tries tracing his power back and he finds it, from this the Cursed Seals are born.

When he abandons his home because of _war crimes _he feels agitated and betrayed never mind if those war crimes were also being continued even now, before leaving he marks Anko with the Cursed Seal of Heaven, one of the many variants created with a one in ten survival rate it was curently the best he had. He then leaves her for her own safety after she sees him experimenting on a missing nin, he alters her memory, twice.

In time he met and joined a organization known as Akatsuki a gathering of the most powerful Ninja he ever met. The leader of Akatsuki was known as Pein, he had almost snorted when he heard the self proclaimed _God,_ until he knew he had killed _**HIM**,_ he wondered whether gods could die. He had asked the man if Gods died, only to see the man almost obliterate him with but a swipe of his palm, he had never spoken to the man apart from when necessary after that, he had promised himself that one day he would see a God fall.

The next member of Akatsuki he met was Hidan, an uncultured rage filled incompetent, the brute had insulted him gravely and he had cut the man in half. The then bisected man had promptly stated that his bisector was a reptilian prostitute; he had cut off Hidan's head. Again the now bisected and beheaded man had insulted him; he stomped on the man's groin, the immortal whimpered and wisely chose to shut up. He knew of immortality yet seeing it _was mildly disappointing_, so it was then he changed, rather than a want for eternal life he would instead pursue a way of permanently avoiding death, this would become his goal.

Another member of Akatsuki, Deidra... only one thought came to mind when talking to him, how do you stop an exploding man, he promised to never die if only to see the show when that man explodes. Kisame scared him not because of his appearance but his goal... truth... it scared him but... he didn't know why, he then promised himself that he would know not just all Jutsu in the world, but all that is true.

He had not spoken with her but Konan's origami made him content, he did not know why nor did he care but she seemed to somehow think herself above **him** _and_ the others, just like _she_ had so he crushed any happiness she inspired, her art though still remained keen to his eye, as it fell to the rain surrounding them often, from this he promised to himself to never fall to the pressure surrounding him.

Sasori's path had been a direction he had followed unknowingly whilst he was younger, now they stood on equal ground yet... it did not feel like it, he had became more powerful... they had done the same thing... his was just better, his immortality was perfect he had assured himself of that, so he promised to himself he would defeat these wielders of so called immortality and he would be the only one who could even think to boast of it.

Kakuzu was not as simple as one would think, incredibly greedy, overtly peaceful, beyond brutal, grievously betrayed and very old, yet still not even a scratch on his true personality of an honourable samurai, a betrayed ninja, a vicious bounty hunter and now a powerful Akatsuki member, so complicated even Kakuzu can't comprehend himself fully, He promised himself after watching Kakuzu count coins for hours that he would never be without a purpose for he had seen what that led to.

Itachi was different, he wasn't a spoiled clan heir or the psychopath prodigy he had thought he would be. One of his spies had found out about "Project Bloody Fire", one of the emergency protocols, specifically a coup was instigated and one of the perpetrators goes "insane" and slaughters the offending party then going "missing nin" and it never gets out that the Leaf is actually a vicious warped twisted place. He promised himself that he would not let this mark on Konoha remain, he had then promptly asked himself why he would care before realizing he somehow still cared for the Leaf, he contemplates this for much of his remaining time in Akatsuki.

He only meets the final member of Akatsuki in passing a fact for which he is glad, Zetsu frightens him oddly enough, for who fears there own creation. It had been along time ago when he last met him, in the land of Hot water when Zetsu had been but a promising young enemy shinobi, he had experimented on the child splitting his personality in two then infusing each into half of the boy's body which had required imbuing the child's body with plant cells, which he admitted having gone a tad overboard with. The time he thought the last of him, was when the base he had been using had blown up, and with it he had thought Zetsu. When Zetsu had first saw him in the Akatsuki headquarters he attempted killing him, that scared him as he tried avoiding having S-Rank foes, and so he promised to inspire within Zetsu the same fear he gained, if only to spite him.

Whilst in Akatsuki he has learned of himself and he did not like it, he tries to find what went wrong, Akatsuki he realizes, so he abandons it. He creates Sound trying to gain back what he lost, when he attacks the three Genin of team seven, he sees himself in the blonde or rather who he once was, he still marks Uchiha Sasuke. He evaluates Sasuke at the level of a experienced Genin, Sakura an academy student and Naruto... either a weak Genin or a high Tokebetsu Chunin... which is rather odd because he normally has better ability at predicting things such as this.

When he kills Hiruzen Sarutobi, his old sensei he feels neither pride nor accomplishment but emptiness instead. He has came out of the invasion of Konoha with large casualties on both sides, he feels this is the definition of a Pyrrhic victory, he is now at war with his home and controls little to no force within sound, he has destroyed his _new_ home. He knows that in attacking Konoha he has simply made them hate him more, some of the shinobi within Konoha _lust_ for his blood, now more so than ever, every time he wakes a slight piece of him feels a bit more dead, just like his arms now were.

When Tsunade betrays him he feels every bit as as old as his fifty one years and so weary he almost gives in but he reminds himself that all that he has sacrificed and all those that he had _sacrificed _would have been in vain. When Kabuto warned him he almost did not believe him, he trusts Kabuto though so he jumps away and the medic is proven right, he feels his heart brake for the only thing he still treasured rejected him.

When Jiraiya dies he feels alone and knows his great fear of the false God was justified. So when Akatsuki search for him trying to kill him he runs and hides but he can not depend on the sound, in recruiting the Uchiha he had lost five of his best Jonin again he felt a Pyrrhic victory had occurred, Sound was slowly turning on him he even had to start using fear tactics to keep the Genin in check. When he once stood with the people of Sound they were now starting to turn away from him. He has to transfer bodies because his body is damaged so much by the last technique of his old mentor.

When he hears of the false Gods death at the hand of Naruto he feels incredibly foolish at choosing Sasuke as his apprentice, he shudders at the thought of how strong Naruto had been when they had fought at the bridge truly the Kyuubi was horrifying, when he thinks of the propose of his old organization he almost cries at the thought of a being eleven times stronger than he had faced.

He trains Sasuke well however the so called prodigy is worse than the Jiraiya of his academy days, he copies every Jutsu he tries to teach him, this is what he hated while he was a child, idiotic clan heirs using their bloodlines and family name for _everything, t_his was not what he had understood the Sharingan to be, it copied but does not _understand_. He believes he should have bitten Naruto, he heard the other Sanin talking while the three had been fighting, he had _mastered_ the _Rasengan_ in less than a _month. _He wishes that someone had explained the Sharingan to him, he had wasted so much time and effort that when Sasuke tries to kill him he almost begins laughing out of sheer happiness.

When he is sealed into the Totsuka sword of Itachi's susanoo he feels unending agony and agony only. He promises himself that if he ever got out that he would make his traitorous little apprentice **PAY**, and like Pein was so fond of saying the brat would know the meaning of **true pain**. He feels like years have passed and his mind reflects it, he feels older than the Sage of Six Paths, who he had estimated to have live around nineteen hundred years ago... so pretty damn old.

When he is revived by Sasuke he feels somehow... twisted he looks down at Anko he could at least do her one last favor not that he hadn't planed on it already, he kills all of _Taka_ but Sasuke who has his eyes forced to forever remain closed, his wrists cut off with a blade of ungodly hot fire equal to the power of amaterasu and his Chakra sealed permanently, he had thought of thousands of strategies concerning killing Sasuke and during his imprisonment within Totsuka he had ample time to think of Jutsu, as was his hobby. He leans down to the floor and kisses Anko on her forehead, he felt empty inside as he got up, a tear dropped on her face, as he turns he feels a pain similar to when he had killed his sensei.

He journeys out to the battle field some miles away feeling wiser for the pain inflicted on him and now truly and wholeheartedly believed he should have bitten Naruto instead of Sasuke. When the Tentails attacks the allied shinobi he sees the blonde about to get impaled by that _thing_, he moves in front of him, he blocks and then roars out in pain, he is numb, he wonders whether this is how it feels to die, as his his legs collapse under him, his muscles strain harder than ever before as they rip themselves apart blocking the strike. He stares into the determined eyes of Naruto Uzumaki as he slowly dies suddenly a smile appears on his face, he moves and bites the blonde's neck before muttering his final words "C-CU-CURSED S-SEAL O-OF KNO-KNOWLEDGE suc-su- success, N-Na-Naruto m-my t-te-tea-teammate wo-would h-have b-be-been p-pr-pro-proud o-of y-you"

Naruto watches as the snake Sannin bites his neck, he does nothing as the memories transfer, he smiles as he watched the man so like him announce his pride. He laughs for he has achieved it, he may be dead but... he would live on, "_he was no longer Uzumaki Naruto but then again... he was no longer Orochimaru of the three... no... all that maters is that I am alive"_ the being thought.

In hindsight Orochimaru had not managed to keep all of his promises but he was not Orochimaru... for he had seen a God fall, he knows only one truth through he was **alive, **he had seen the exploding man at least partially explode, he had killed Kakuzu, seen Sasori die and even more "immortals", he had seen the white Zetsu army crumble and then seen the fear in their eyes, he had most definitely punished Sasuke and he has never surrendered to pressure. He has never broken a promise and he did not intend to now, from this he promises himself that he will never lose again.

Orochimaru was a complex man, he contemplates as the body of the powerful ninja fell off him. He prepares to use the strongest of all the jutsu the snake Sanin had gave him, knowledge of elemental manipulation beyond most any other could boast, incredible proficiency with natural energies beyond any but the strongest toads of Mt Muoboku, and the abilty to open and for a short time survive even with all open, the Eight Gates of Death. He jumps high, as he feels the powers of Naruto Uzumaki and Orochimaru become one he feels content, by the time he had got to the Tentails mouth he had activated all of the eight gates, gathered enough nature Chakra to activate sage mode and finaly went into the Ninetails Chakra Cloak.

They bellow out as two become one "Eight Headed Immortal Rasengan".

THE END?

AN: I am going to add more content over the next few days. I published this one day ago however, I made quite a bit of spelling mistakes as I am rather prone to, so I redid a bit of it. This is my first story but please know that I do not normally write half as much as this in three days I did this in five hours. Any way thank you for reading, also if you like plots similar to Life is a Game or Game of the Year Edition please check out my community, The Video Game Plot.

By Lewis The King.

Original Word Count 1000

Edit: Proof Read, Improved Word Count, Added Author Note. 13:42 GMT 10th January two thousand and thirteen current word count 1188

Edit: Added Image, improved Word Count, added Zetsu mentioned Anko, 16:54 GMT 10th January two thousand and thirteen current word count 2094

Edit: Proof Read, 18:18 GMT 10th January two thousand and thirteen current word count 2119

Edit: Improved Word Count, Added death of Jiraiya and death of Pain 21:50 GMT 10th January two thousand and thirteen current word count 2331

Edit: Improved Word Count, Added Sound Members and Betrayal of Konoha 08:41 GMT 11th January two thousand and thirteen current word count 2602

Edit: Improved Word Count, Added paragraph about promises, 10:50 GMT 11th January two thousand and thirteen current word count 2730

Edit: Improved Word Count, Added Paragraph, 11:52 GMT 12th January two thousand and thirteen current word count 2907


End file.
